Tattoo your name on my heart
by Rue Bear
Summary: Happy is good at art..


8 weeks, 1 day, 12 hours, 17 minutes. Since that kiss. That spell binding,life changing, hope fulfilling kiss on the beach.

He had never been happier. Truly never been happier. He had now all he had wanted for so long curled up on his side, mindlessly running her hands across his chest as she kept her concentration on the action playing out on the TV screen. He too was mindlessly caressing the nape of her neck, only half watching the movie. The smell of her hair was distracting, he couldn't help wanting to press his face in it, to kiss across her hairline and face but he didn't want to disturb her. She was only now beginning to unwind, he could feel the tension of her body begin to fade, her clenched muscles beginning to relax.

It had been a taxing day for them both. Between Walter finding out about them and then behaving like a hypocritical man-child and benching Toby, resulting in Happy and Sly having to save a man's life because he wasn't there to help. It could have been any one of them, It could have been Happy. He would never have forgiven Walter if someone had died all because he was decidedly being a ass.

Toby sucked in a deep breath, It was resolved and Walt had been taken from his high horse, but still remembering it all made Toby's blood boil.

He had to make the conscious decision to let it go and move on. Happy obviously had so he should too.

But it was hard.

Toby resumed watching the screen, he had always liked Speed as a movie, but as he watched the reminder of a large runaway, uncontrollable vehicle..It was not a pleasant memory to be reminded of. The conversation between them, the reason there had been a need for a conversation...what she had said about them not working, saving face and dismissing the possibility of what they had now, What he knew then that they could be... He still had to thank Sly for whatever it was he said that made her rethink and result in that kiss that evening on the beach. He was going to remember that kiss for the rest of his life.

She shifted against him pulling him from his thoughts, "You ok?"

she lifted her head to look at him, "hmm?"

It didn't matter how often and how natural it was to have her so close, but his heart still squeezed whenever she looked at him. Looked at him from across the room, looked at him from the otherside of the bed or looked up at him from his chest. His heart still caught at the impossible truth that this was real. "are you ok, do you need to change position?"

she gave him a small but tender smile. "no, I was just thinking"

he pulled back his neck to try look at her better, "about what?"

he saw the hesitance in her eyes, she bit at her lower lip. "drawing"

that was an unexpected answer, "drawing?"

He saw the slight flush upon her cheekbones, "on people"

He was quite puzzled, "drawing, on people? Like tattoos?"

she shuffled to sit up a bit more, "yeah I guess.. I mean I once thought of being an artist, a tattoo artist only I'm not a big fan of needles. or causing pain. even if it is voluntary...I guess I like the evanescent natureof drawing something that will only stay a little while, but for the time it does, it means something. It draws the eye and curiosity of others."

He looked at her to continue, there was something in her eyes as she spoke of this, something he had seen rarely save only for her mechanics. Excitement, life, passion. This obviously meant something big to her.

"When I was in the homes, I would sometimes draw on the kids, they asked me to draw on them. Coloring pens were inexpensive and easy to get a hold of, temporary tattoos were not, so they would come to me with something to draw and I would do it. I liked it, I liked how they were interested in what I could do."

He turned to face her properly, arm resting on the back of the couch, "and what can you do Miss Quinn?"

He saw the smile in the twitch of her jaw, "would you like me to show you?"

He took leaned forward to touch his nose with hers, his voice was low and meaningful. "I would love for you to show me."

She only hesitated for a moment before kissing him quickly and darting up to her bag in the corner, coming back with a tin. "I don't have any colors so it will have to be a black outline."

He rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie and widened his legs, motioning for her to sit. They were still new and he was testing boundaries sure, but if she didn't over think and went with the feeling of trust and comfort he knew she had in him, she would do things instinctively when she pulled down the defenses she kept to the world, she was liberated finding herself in his arms or holding his hand without any hesitance.

She immediately curled up on his lap, tucking her feet under his left thigh as she sat on the right, supported by the arm of the sofa and Toby's chest. She grabbed his left wrist and inspected the smooth area, gently stroking the blue lines of his veins as they traveled up his arm. Happy didn't notice how Toby gazed at her, a smile painting his lips as he watched her, she was to wrapped up in the energy of whatever this drawing did for her to notice how his eyes softened and body relaxed as she brushed her fingers along his skin.

She settled on a design and set to work, the movie completely forgotten by them both. Happy shifted her head obscuring Toby's view of just what she was drawing, determined she wanted him to wait till it was finished to see.

Happy focused on the line of the pen across Toby's arm as Toby began drawing his own imaginary art across Happy's shoulders with the fingertips of his right hand, trying to distract her long enough as to see over her shoulder and get a look at what she was drawing, resulting in an elbow to his chest at his every attempt.

As she neared the end of her penned artistry Toby had given up trying to look, instead he was kissing his way along her shoulder. Happy was relaxed and content, she sighed and leaned back into his chest once she had finished. His voice was low and quiet as he kissed the shell of her ear, "Can I look now?"

Happy set down the pen on the arm of the chair and nodded before closing her eyes.

She had almost dozed off when he spoke, his voice laced with awe,"...Happy, it's incredible. I mean truly amazing...Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"

She exhaled slowly through her nose sleepily, words a little mumbled, "mmmm, because I never expected to do it again, The last time I drew on anyone, let alone myself was when I was 18. By that point who wanted a tattoo that didn't stick around?"

"I do...Can you do some more on me?"

she twisted to her side cuddling into his neck, "tomorrow, I'll do some more tomorrow."

He gave a small poke to her side,"Hey, you wanted to go for a shower so don't fall asleep"

She gave a small groan at the reminder.

* * *

"It's coming off" his tone was sad and confused under the stream of water.

"It's pen. it will do"

"but I wanted to show everyone"

She gave a soft laugh, "It will fade away in a couple days, I'll do you another tomorrow...and don't show them to everyone ok, please? Just, keep this between us."

He sounded hurt "but it's so pretty"

She turns to face him unusually gentle placing a hand on his chest "Don't pout at me, please Toby, just between us?"

He looks over her expression and touches his forehead to hers,"okay, okay. I'll keep my jacket on for a few days till it has washed away, but you should be really proud of what you can do Hap"

Happy turned back around and took down her bottle of shampoo with a sigh, "I am, but it's just not something I showcase doing."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her jaw, "My talented little sugar plum"

She gave him a soft shove and rolled her eyes,"You're soppy"

unwounded he runs his hands through her hair taking over working the shampoo into a lather, "and you're incredible"

She turns to face him fully, looping her arms around his hips and standing up on her tiptoes to close the distance in their heights, her voice low and huskier,"mhmmm, and you're mine"

His eyes crinkling at the corners as his gaze drops to her eyes and a smile lights his lips cheekily "ooh, who's the soppy one now?"

she shrugs giving him a crooked smile before reaching up into his hair to pull his lips to hers, "still you"

when he pulls back his expression looks somewhat dazed, rinsing the shampoo from the lengths of her hair she runs her hands across his neck and shoulders, Her eyes focused on the shape of his lips and the depth of his eyes, the way tiny droplets clung to his lashes and how the wetness deepened the brown of his hair.

He was gorgeous,she hadn't allowed herself to notice such things for such a long time but she was finding it exceedingly hard to ignore now. She was really beginning to feel something for the lunatic, something deep and profound, something terrifying and new.

It was something about the way he held himself, the way he held her, the way he defended himself, the way he defended her, the way he loved to flaunt his intelligence, the way he loved her. Unconditionally.

She had known he was in love with her, she had known exactly what he was going to say before he was stopped mid sentence by the fire extinguisher during that forest fire. She didn't need to be a genius to know what ultimately went unsaid. One part of her had been left disappointed, another part glad. She wasn't ready, they weren't ready to be with one another just then, but they got there eventually. He hadn't given up on her, even when he had tried to, he kept fighting for her, for them, even when she tried to distance herself from him after that fire lit kiss. It only took her a day to realise what she had just kick-started and it had suddenly freaked out. again. She was chastising herself for making herself so vulnerable so she picked up that moron Burkstead's book, knowing it would hurt him and give him an excuse to walk away so she wouldn't have to. stopping her from causing him any more hurt, or being hurt again herself.

But there was that other desperate part of her that said maybe she could take something away from reading it, as much as Toby hated him, maybe she would be able to say yes a little easier. Say yes to feeling, say yes to love, say yes to Toby and say yes to a future consisting of all these things and more. She knew he was mad at her, she knew it with his small passive aggressive comment on the mission that was part of his defense mechanism. But he still chased after her in a white out. She needed him and he came. What more could he do and what more did she need to prove that he was worth the risk. She had never been held so close by another person than she was by Toby that night, she was warmed indeed, so much it felt like something within her had begun to glow.

And If that's what loves is. The desire to never look away, to be thinking about tomorrow and next week and next year with them still by your side, then she had indeed fallen for the Doc and she had fallen hard, yet she still clammed up at the prospect of making the concept known. Her heart was never going to be worn on her sleeve, but it would was never going to mean she doesn't feel it just as strongly as he so readily proclaimed.

It still scared her when she unexpectedly determined a decision or action with him. Set an arrangement further in advance than she had ever considered to do so with anyone else before. Only a week ago when Toby had mentioned going out of state on holiday as a couple she had said, "we can go in the summer" She had found herself saying the words before she could stop herself to think of an alternative response. But she meant it. 4 months in advance, in a split of a second something inside her was so sure they would still be together and happy in 4 months time, she had set a future plan for them. Toby was grinning for several hours after. He had just nodded, didn't say a word, but the grin told her that where the words had stopped her heart for a second, they had obviously made his leap. She wanted it, she wanted a stupid couples trip with that nut-bar. She wanted it and that was something revolutionary for her.

Something brushed against her neck bringing back her focus,it was his lips, brushing over her jaw. She instinctively tipped back her head as his fingers ran through her hair again, the feeling of the thick cream washing away down the plug hole.

"So what did you think of the olive tree?"

"hmm? Oh it was good"

"just good? I thought the dessert was amazing"

"It was, I just wasn't sold on the feel of the place"

It was something in the offhandedness of her voice that has Toby smirking and squeezing her side, "you mean the waitress? Because she was Italian and flirting with me?"

"No! And what has being Italian got to do with it? No, She was just too chatty. Her friendliness was totally false"

"Babe, the Italian accent is hot and we both know it and of course she was over friendly, no waitress is ever genuinely happy to be there, working in a restaurant sucks ass sugar"

She snorts,"Like you would know, and she wasn't that hot. You know fine well with an accent like that they'll say anything to charm the most egotistical and gullible of customers, just to get a bigger tip"

Toby pulls back looking smug and mockingly surprised at her, "You my love are jealous!" Happy's mouth immediately falls open incredulous, ready to dispute.

Toby holds up a finger, "na-ah -ah! You are getting defensive because she complimented my hat and that's what all this cuddling is about now. I knew it. You, are so reclaiming your territory right now!" `

She turns her back to him at his teasing and stop him seeing the half smile pout upon her lips that would only give the man satisfaction in conformation that she was indeed jealous of the bronze skinned, long legged, young beauty that had served them that evening. Yet she was the one currently standing naked in the shower with him so what had she truly to feel insecure about.

His hand splayed across her abdomen, pulling her flush against him, his teeth nipping at the skin behind her ear, the teasing air still in his voice but with a deepened, intimate tone that raises goosebumps along her heated skin, "So if I work at removing this ink, abolish it from my body as if it were never there, you would be ok with that, hmm? That this marking is just a doodle that in no way screams that I am taken? claimed? Spoken for by a bad ass beauty with some serious art skills? hmm? That I'm your living canvas?"

His hand slides down between her legs making Happy jolt and grip at his wrist mouth falling open with a gasp, he nips at her ear, "Tell me you don't get an extra kick from seeing your drawings on my skin?"

His fingers hook inside her, curling, turning her stubborn "no" to a distorted whimper, he draws them back out, rubbing circles against her clit, only the the feel of the cool bathroom tiles beneath her hand help ground her as the intensity of his fingers working against swelled. Her shaky legs felt they might give out at any moment, her breathing begins to catch and head spin as his fingers crook and slide inside her.

She is being loud, she knows she is being loud, but she is no longer in control of her body or reactions

He loves the sounds she makes, to see her now so uninhabited, suppressing nothing, so unlike the woman she is when the rest of the world can see her. He loves her. He loved her from the moment he witnessed her viciously defended Sly from some some asshats more than 7 years ago, despite having kept to herself to that point and having only joined the team a few weeks previously. She had protected him as if he were her own younger sibling. He obviously was to Walt and him and as much as she scared Sly and seemed to take satisfaction in that, she had ripped the dickheads to shreds without a second thought. It had been incredible, and he was hook,line and sinker sold on her from that moment on. She was the one.

He had been engaged still for a while after, but it didn't stop the squeeze on his heart every time she met his eyes.

Amy had broken his heart when she had called it quits, but not for so long when he realised that he no longer had to feel guilty for each heartbeat that skipped as Happy brushed passed him at the coffee machine or smile that threatened to rise when she called him Doc as she yelled at him to turn down the music. He was free to love her.

And 6 years was a long time to love someone with no apparent reciprocation, yet he hadn't wavered, not for a moment. She was worth the wait and so much more. It was worth it to see her like this now.

She could feel the waves of pleasure washing across her abdomen and her legs begin to quake in response, the sound in the back of her throat suddenly catching as he strokes in just the right place. it feels like an elastic band snapping within her, it has the world slipping and tilting and she stills, mouth agape, her body frozen in the moment as blissful ecstasy crashes over her, mind thrown into the vast darkness of her orgasm. She no longer feels attached to her body yet can feel her hand slide down the tiles and the taut shaking of her muscles as they struggle to keep her from descending to a writhing, shaking and whimpering mess on the bottom of the bath. Happy knows Toby is helping keep her on her feet, she can't pull enough focus to determine little more around her than the feel of Toby's arms and the pleasurable ache of her tingling clit, the darkness spinning and rolling inside her head for a second time before she can utter a word.

She comes to recollection half slumped against the wall, a supportive arm wrapped around her waist the other soothingly rubbing her thigh, stability and feeling slowly returning to her shaky legs. She feels oddly like a newborn fawn as she tests her ability to stand steadily on her own. She hears Toby's low chuckle by her ear as she takes a few shaky breaths and rubs a hand over her face, her head still a little fuzzy and heart pounding, "That came from nowhere"

He wraps his arms tightly around her and rumbles in her ear, the lilt in his voice fueling something up inside her, "That crept up on you because you were thinking to hard to notice, your nerves however knew exactly what was coming, hard and fast. Just look at these claw marks"

Happy looks up and sure enough there are long pink lines contrasting against the milky complexion of his shoulders and arms. She traces a finger along them, feeling the slight raise of each one against the flat smoothness of his skin.

"A real desire to leave your mark tonight babe, sure your not jealous?" His tone is jovial and teasing but sets something dangerous off within her. She could visualise it, see exactly how she wanted him inside her head, flat on his back, pinned to the sheets and at her mercy.

grabbing him sharply and pulling his mouth to hers with fervour, voice husky and breathy,"so what if I am"

dragging her nails down the length of his scruff she can feel the intensity swirling within him, how his hands tighten where they sit on her lower back and ass, the catching of his breath as she brushes the length of her body against his.

His voice catches and cracks like a teenage boy. His smooth facade gone, stunned by the fire in her eyes, "er,well..well you-you carry on claiming baby, no-no complaints here"

" ."

He nearly pulls down the shower curtain in his haste.

* * *

she retraces the lines of her ink as they lay in bed, he was spent and was now sleeping curled up into her side, the occasional quiet hum escaping the small part in his lips making Happy smile. She wondered just what he was dreaming of, maybe of her, she hoped it was of her. She was still awake, mind churning contemplating the design of what she could draw on him next and where. Maybe on his chest, it was easier to hide than his arms. she felt his warm sigh breeze across her chest, she carefully shuffled her way down to be lying nose to nose with him, she softly brushed hers against his, how the part in his lips widened, though his body even unconsciously craved her closeness and her slowly pressed her lips to his, relishing how it drew another moan, his arm stretching out and wrapping round her waist to pull them closer, yet he stayed asleep. She gave a wiggle, settling by her side with a contented sigh

He was indeed all hers. How had she gotten so lucky.


End file.
